


First Captured

by wellreadfan



Series: Demonverse Fics [2]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellreadfan/pseuds/wellreadfan
Summary: After several days searching for his runaway boys, Washington finds one. Matters escalate from there.





	First Captured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimravidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimravidae/gifts).



> This story is set in a possible future of my Demonverse. The premise of that verse is that a desperate George Washington asked for assistance from a particularly risky source and ended up summoning three demons that called themselves Alexander Hamilton, the Marquis de Lafayette, and Benjamin Tallmadge. He became involved in an intimate relationship with all of them. In this future, he eventually is transformed into a demon himself.

When they took this latest territory, Washington knew the forests would give him trouble.

Conquering Hell was proving to be an arduous task, one that required wresting it piecemeal from each of the demonic feudal leaders. The battles themselves were glorious, but like with all wars earthly or infernal, there was much tedium involved.

Hence, their incentive to get through those difficult times. 

As soon as the opposing army leaders and the cast down ruler were subdued (through treaty or slaughter or both), his boys escaped into the new territory. They blocked the bond that normally permitted Washington to know where they were and, for the most part, what they were thinking and feeling. 

Then the chase began.

It normally took anywhere from days to weeks to apprehend the three of them. One at a time, of course. None of his boys wanted to be anything but the center of attention once he managed to get ahold of them. And at any rate, they practiced too different evasion tactics to stay together anyway.

The trees offered all of them an advantage, though. Washington couldn’t simply fly over the territory and look for them from above. Instead, here he was, four days into scouring the wooded territory with no sign of any of his demons.

The more Washington searched, the more worked up he got. Alexander, Benjamin, and Lafayette were his, and a visceral part of him, beyond reason and the understanding they were playing an elaborate game, ached to find and claim and punish them for the abandonment. 

The plant life Washington cut away with spell and claw grew wild and dark, in rich greens and purples. Life pulsed around him; the hot wind sang through the leaves. The latest gust blew particularly scorching, and on it Washington picked up a scent he knew and treasured.

It was an earthy smell, with an undercurrent of peaches and pollen. Washington breathed it in and closed his eyes in pleasure. Ben was close, within catching distance. And if his demon was that nearby, he would be able to hear Washington if he spoke. 

“Benjamin,” Washington growled out, loud and menacing. “I am going to find you, my boy, and then you will regret running from me. This is desertion, Major Tallmadge. And I intend to deal with it personally.”

He stalked through the undergrowth, snarling the occasional threat. He vowed to cause Ben agony every few steps. Washington swore he would tear him apart, bruise him so much he would be unable to move for days, and that Ben would scream his throat raw.   
Washington’s arousal grew as the concentration of Ben’s essence in the air increased with every hundred or so feet travelled. 

To his surprise, Washington ripped down a curtain of ivy only to see his insubordinate demon prostrated on the ground before him. His uniform, a perfect duplicate of what he wore during the revolution, was torn in several places. Between the damage and his long hair hanging loose, Ben looked rumpled and ragged in an undeniably appealing way.

Washington licked his lips. His teeth sharpened into their true fangs. He wanted to taste Ben’s blood, consume it. To take him in every way possible. Desire thrumming beneath his skin, he approached his demon. Ben shivered more with every step closer Washington came toward him. 

“Sir, please have mercy on your creature,” Ben said, his voice modulated to be sweeter and higher than usual. He kept his eyes lowered, submissive and respectful. Washington wanted to see them, bright blue and capable of pleading without a single word.

“Stand up,” Washington snapped. He did not even give Ben a chance to obey him. His tentacles emerged from his back and one reached out to grip his demon’s hair and pull him roughly to his feet. “If you are going to beg, I expect you to look at me while you do it.”

The tentacle holding Ben tugged at the blond strands they gripped, playfully cruel. His demon leaned into the pain as though the appendage was caressing him. He looked up at him, finally. Those lovely eyes were already a little hazy with pleasure.

“Excellency, this fool only wishes to serve you,” Ben pressed a kiss to the tentacle that had moved close to his mouth without Washington noticing or guiding it there. His own thinner tendrils slipped out from beneath his conjured shirt and jacket. “It is so sorry it tried to run.” 

Washington’s tentacles darted out to wrap around Ben’s, the deep navy contrasting with his boy’s midnight tendrils. They did not even struggle, going limp in their commander’s hold. It sent a thrill through him, such surrender.

“There must be some punishment,” Washington decided. “I can grant a measure of leniency, but you knew there would be consequences when you fled from me.”

Ben whined, but whether that was a response to his pronouncement or the harsh squeeze of his tentacles that accompanied it Washington did not know. Regardless, he savored it, and tightened the grip on Ben’s bound tendrils even further for the joy of hearing it again. His demon obliged him, even adding a pretty little wince.

Washington couldn’t resist any longer. He pulled Ben in close and kissed him, more invasion than affection. He pressed his forked tongue past his boy’s unresisting lips and tasted the unique flavor of him. It wasn’t enough, though. Like a light appetizer, it could not quell Washington’s appetite. 

Nothing could, in truth. No matter what delicious carnal activities he engaged in with Ben (or Alex or Lafayette), he never stopped wanting them. Unlike when he was human, lust did not flare up and ease once he had indulged. Instead, it burned within him as eternal as his new life. 

All that said, he could feed it something more substantial than kisses. 

When Washington bit Ben’s neck with enough force to break the skin, he earned the night’s first scream. He licked at the oozing blood and felt his demon harden where he was pressed against Washington’s thigh. 

“Thank you, sir,” Ben managed to say through his gasps. “For honoring your servant in such a way.”

“You do not deserve it,” Washington reminded him. “But I am a benevolent king, and merciful, am I not?”

Ben swore he was, praising him in every way possible while Washington took the opportunity to practice his own particular brand of mercy and benevolence. He tore off his demon’s clothing with razor sharp claws, taking no care not to slice the skin beneath. Red rivulets flowed in lines down his boy’s body, increasing his already intense beauty.

Once he had him stripped, Washington released the tendrils he’d constricted since Ben brought them out. They curled in on themselves, hurting still, but did not retract. As much as he would love to keep them in his own tentacles’ grasp, there were other parts of him Washington wished to explore.

“Hands and knees,” Washington ordered. This forest belonged to him; Ben belonged to him. He felt no need to seek a more private or comfortable place. That would take time, and he did not wait for what he wanted anymore.

His demon did not even blink at the request, sinking first to his knees and then assuming the position Washington requested. He too knelt a moment later to spread Ben’s cheeks. His hole, pink and perfect, practically begged to be tasted. 

And resisting his boys was nothing short of impossible, as it had been almost since they first appeared to him that surreal, life-changing night. Washington licked him open, relishing the moans. He took his time, all of his focus devoted to making Ben melt. 

When Washington finally managed to pull away, his boy was shaking and struggling to hold himself up. He was nowhere near finished with him, of course. If Ben could not stay how he wanted him, he would have to help.

Washington extended two of his tentacles to wrap around his demon’s waist and support his weight. A third, newly slick one, nearly four fingers wide, pushed inside his already wet passage. Ben groaned at the sudden intrusion and squeezed around it in the same instant.

“Oh please, please, more,” his demon whined, writhing, seeking more stimulation than the unmoving tentacle provided. “I need… I need…”

“You need only what I deign to give you,” Washington scolded. Still, he rubbed at Ben’s spot, providing just the right pressure to push him over the edge. The second scream of the night accompanied his boy coming. 

Washington had not done all he wanted to do to Ben just yet, however. He withdrew his tentacle, and smirked at Ben’s squirming at the sudden emptiness. He decided to give Ben some respite, letting him breathe and think they were done. 

When Ben went to pull at the tentacles still trapping him, to coax them to let him go as was often necessary, Washington held firm. Ben looked at him over his shoulder with a hint of apprehension.

“Did you believe I was finished with you?” Washington asked. “Such a silly little thing. I have been tracking you for days, aching with want every second.”

He dug his claws into Ben’s hips and pulled him closer, letting him feel Washington’s hardness. 

“I intend to be satisfied, Benjamin.”

Ben scrabbled at the dirt in front of him when Washington pressed his cock into his oversensitive hole. He set a brutal pace (after all, he had promised Ben discipline) and focused on not finishing too quickly, even though being inside Ben felt like the closest thing to heaven he would ever experience. 

Scream number three was not so much a single shout as Ben’s whimpers occasionally evolving into shrieks while Washington fucked him. He so loved causing his demon to make such delightful sounds. When he neared his peak, Washington reached around to take Ben in hand and stroke him. He babbled his thanks and came for the second time with a breathy gasp of gratitude. 

Washington could hold back no longer. A few more shaky thrusts and he too spilled his release. After, Washington rolled onto his back and Benjamin, still ensnared in his tentacles, landed on his torso. He winced just a little at the unexpected weight. Though his tentacles were not too new anymore, he still sometimes had trouble keeping track of just what they were doing. A little embarrassed, he withdrew them and wrapped his arms around his demon instead. 

Ben did not mention Washington’s obvious error, which he appreciated. Instead, he laid his head on his chest and sighed, clearly content after their romp. The marks Washington left stood out against his demon’s otherwise flawless skin, bruises and cuts serving to make Ben feel like his again. Seeing them helped soothe the irrational, possessive thing inside him that had been half-enraged, half-desperate since his boys took off. 

However, Washington still had two of them left to look for and reclaim. Ben would need to be held and petted first, naturally. Perhaps he could at least get a bit of intelligence at the same time. He leaned down to kiss his demon’s forehead. 

“So, my first captured,” Washington said. “Can you tell me anything about where the others may be?”

Ben laughed. “Nothing in any of the realms could persuade me to give you that information.”

Washington shook his head. “Disobedient, even now. And if I threaten to torture it out of you?”

Ben hummed and threw his leg over Washington’s. “I do not wish to offend you, sir, but I would take your brand of torture over what Alex and Lafayette would inflict upon me should I betray them.”

Washington’s lips twitched in amusement. “I suppose I cannot blame you for that, dear boy. I know well enough their wrath can be terrible. It was unfair even to have asked, and I apologize.” 

“Forgiven,” Ben replied, immediately after which he yawned. “Would you be willing to rest with me for a while? I doubt they will get much farther away or better hidden than they are in a few hours.”

Washington considered the proposal. The logic was sound. And more importantly, he had no desire to leave Ben just yet, in spite of the siren call of the hunt. “I believe I shall.”


End file.
